


We Always Have a Choice

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Sirius and Regulus disagree about a lesson they learned when they were alive.





	We Always Have a Choice

Sirius stared at his little brother, the difference in their ages at their deaths a stark contrast. Regulus still had his beauty and his youth while Sirius knew he looked as haggard as he felt.

"You left," Regulus said, the accusation clear.

"I had to get out of that house. Mother and I would have killed each other if I'd have stayed."

"Mother made me take the Dark Mark in your place."

"You wanted it," Sirius argued back.

Regulus frowned and looked away, "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice."


End file.
